spykidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirates of the Carribean:Island of Lost Worlds
Pirates of the Carribean:Island of Lost worlds is a Fanon story and book one of the Spy Kids Earth-616 Trilogy and the direct spin-off to Return of the Ninja on Star Wars Fanon and Top 25 Minecraft Ideas on Minecraft Ideas Wiki Plot I am Carmen Cortez.it was 8:03 I woke up,tried to kill my brother,ate my breakfast and I was off on an adventure... Pirates of the Caribbean:Island of lost worlds So I was away to an island and if you're confused why would I go to an island well,we'll get to THAT story later on but I'm on a dragon spy to the island.captain jack sparrow is there and I'm gonna meet him.so I'm at the island and my father,Gregorio Cortez Dosent know.so I'm out and as I see bumblebee from transformers (2007) on top of a mountain I wanted to check out the story but then I saw Indiana jones from raiders of the lost ark(1981).it was cool that movie characters were here and then i saw Han Solo from Star Wars(1977) and tony stark from iron man(2008) and the tobey maguire Peter Parker from the Sam raimi spiderman trilogy(2002-2007) and Marty Mcfly and doc from back to the future(1985) and I even saw Daniel Craig James Bond from casino Royale(2006) so then I wanted to explore the island but it was a long story lets skip to the part where my father arrives so a skeleton with a helmet chopped off my hand and I fell on the rocks "so I know a lot about you" he said and I replied "you don't know me or anything about me you don't know who my father is" then he shook his head and said- we'll get back to that later but let's continue with my adventure shall we? So I was hiking somewhere to I don't know! CIA from the spy next door(2010) when I found out there was a mysterious key in my bag like that episode from my favorite show,dententionaire(2011-2014) and I didn't know if the island had mysteries but if all the movie characters are here then something DEFINATELY must be up so I was walking until I found a portal I walked through it and was in minecraft real life edition! No wonder they call it the isle of worlds so then I build a shelter and a crafting table to craft a double sword to kill zombies and within six hours nighttime fell and I didn't have a bed or the tools to make one so I guarded the shelter until I heard a spider noise and then I looked behind me and screamed it was a Goliath bird eater that just ate a creeper a full creeper! And it was coming fast so I ran away and the spider almost caught me but I made it back to the island and I opened a secret door behind the water fall and there was a room full of dead skeletons and then I ran outside and they were gone out but where did they go? So I ran up to the top of a volcano and then I hid as an alien ship left it and went to the force fielded temple and then I found another portal and went inside a call of duty black ops II world...With zombies! So then they came after me so I hid in the room and then they broke the window and got in and I fell underground and fell into another portal and found the nether and I was in a nether fortress and i found a wither skeleton and ran so I went back to the island fell in a volcano and found captain jack sparrow and he said his ship broke down and he had to live on this island so then I said I wanted to go to the evil temple and he told me "first you'll need to past dimension hill and the dark forest into the underground chamber and find the portal to the temple next to the rocks and it won't be easy" so I was using ah overboard to pass dimension hill with a lot of COD:BLACK OPS II zombies and I used my sword to kill them within a minute eight hours past and it was night time so I needed a fire and a shelter so it took and hour but I did it so I went to sleep and outside in front off of us was aliens and they came out of their ship and one alien was ordered to check the volcano and another was ordered to check the dark forest and an alien was checking dimension hill and it was walking closer to my shelter and when the alien opened the door I clonked him on the head and it felt good so as I walked up the hill the trees were talking and I was like "whaaaaaaaaaaa" and the trees said "hey,come back" and now I was the quarter of the way up dimension hill and I brought my sled for a ride down the hill and through the dark forest and it was only 1 day of walking so I kept walking away night too and it really helped my legs and nice exercise so now I was halfway there and then I past another heard of talking trees "how may I help you" a tree said I ran it was funny because the forest was never ending but when I was out of the talking tree feat I was on top of the hill I grabbed the sled out of my backpack and took it for a ride and it was fast and at the bottom were rocks and my sled smashed into him we'll there goes my sled and guess what? it was night and I couldn't go back up dimension hill so I had to sleep on the ground that night but it was better than nothing so while I was asleep a ship arrived behind me and aliens came out of the ship to search for captain jack sparrow and one alien found me sleeping on the ground and they carried me into their ship and when I woke up I was locked up in a glass door and the aliens took me to their lab but then I started punching and kicking then and I snuck around the ship but I could not find an exit and I was in the detention cell rooms and I needed to make my way to the blast doors and in through arrivals and out the exit so then I snuck throughout the detention cells and then inside the blast doors were robots that were captured and I saved them so I broke a hole in the ship got out and the ship fell and smashed to a billion pieces and I fell into the dark forest and I found Indians shooting arrows and then trees started getting knocked down and I had to run before they attack me now not only I have got aliens after me but now I have Viking and Indians trying to kill me! So this is a death mission to me and as soon as it was dark I passed the dark forest and it was still a long way to the temple and I needed a hover board so I grabbed one out of my backpack and fell into the underground chamber where all of captain jack sparrows treasure was kept so then I went on top to the rock but the skeletons came after me it was skeleton after skeleton until on skeleton said "I treated you with respect but you had to choose Gregorio" and so a skeleton with a helmet chopped off my hand and I fell on the rocks "so I know a lot about you" he said and I replied "you don't know me or anything about me you don't know who my father is" then he shook his head and said "no,I am you're father" in great shock I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And he said "you're other father adopted you" and I said "Gregorio Cortez?" And he said again "no,I am you're father" and I screamed in happiness "YAY!" And then he said "join the skeletons and destroy the temple and bring peace to the island" and then I said "I'll never join you" and ran inside the temple where the transmooker is sitting there and then I pull two switches and when I was gonna pull the third Han Solo yelled "don't!" And I said "why not? And why aren't you preparing for Star Wars episode VII?" And then Marty and doc from back to the future was here and they said "great Scott this place is stupid" and then I replied "why did you come here then" so he replied "to wait for back to the future part IV" so then I said "it was cancelled" then Han Solo said "give us the transmooker otherwise you'll do redo the "spiderman 4" incedent" then he told me the story "spiderman was too late to make it too New York in the Sam raimi world and it was cancelled" and then the terminator and Indiana jones arrived and I pulled the third switch down and the whole world was shacking "looks like Carmen pulled the third switch were so screwed!" And then the temple was falling and it crashed in the river and the volcano was going to erupt then Carmen's skeleton dad killed doc and then we ran and the volcano was erupting when we head to sea and then the island was destroyed and we went home so that's how my adventure went! THE END COMING SOON (ON WIMPY KID FANON) DIARY OF A WELL DISAPLINED KID Sequels A sequel titled Pirates of the Carribean:The Skeletons Strike Back! was published onto wikia on the 4th of Febuary 2014 at 7pm and a sequel titled Pirates of the Carribean:Escape from Skeleton Fort will be added on that Friday Category:Spy Kids Earth-616 Trilogy